<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Легилименция by A_Freiheit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335592">Легилименция</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit'>A_Freiheit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тебе нужна не любовь [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:19:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Скорпиус думает, что Роза — единственное, что ему нужно в этой жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тебе нужна не любовь [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Легилименция</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Триначандра</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скорпиус смотрит на Розу и не может вспомнить, когда они виделись последний раз. Год, три назад?</p><p>— Давно не виделись, Скорпи. — Она говорит спокойно, и Скорпиус ее спокойствию завидует, как никогда раньше. На удивление, Роза не улыбается, не бросается к нему в объятия, а стоит отстраненно, так ни на шаг и не приблизившись. И только это давно забытое «Скорпи» ее выдает всю и с потрохами.</p><p>Роза называла его так, пока они учились в Хогвартсе. Потом так его начал называть Альбус — и это раздражало. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, над которым кто-то очень добрый и инициативный взял шефство и теперь приглядывает. Ребенком Скорпиус не был ни тогда, ни сейчас.</p><p>Он очень рано потерял мать, а затем и отца — не физически, конечно, дай Мордред Драко здоровья, — и желание жить тоже потерял очень рано. Скорпиус был кем угодно: слизеринцем-неудачником, не оправдавшим отцовских надежд сыном, просто ублюдком, но вот ребенком он никогда не был. Даже когда дурачился с Альбусом, носился по Хогвартсу сломя голову, когда подкладывал навозные бомбы Слагхорну. Скорпиус просто развлекался.</p><p>— Действительно, я и не вспомню, когда в последний раз тебя видел. Ведь ты даже не пришла на нашу с Лили свадьбу. А она была четыре года назад.</p><p>Попал в точку, думает Скорпиус. Роза медленно, несколько раз кивает. Перед ее носом болтается прядь волос, и Скорпиус думает: почему она не убирает ее? Сейчас уж точно попробует задеть.</p><p>— Прости, если тебя это обидело. У меня очень много работы. </p><p>— Тяжело, наверное, быть магозоологом.</p><p>Скорпиус не знает, что еще сказать. Роза — очевидно — тоже. Между ними всё давно кончено, они расстались еще на седьмом курсе.</p><p>Вспомнил. Последний раз он видел Розу пять лет назад. На Кингс-Кросс. </p><p>— Да, не просто. — Роза делает два шага вперед и этого хватает, чтобы сохранять то самое, дружеское расстояние между ними. — А ты как? Как тебе колдопсихиатрия, Скорпи? Нравится? </p><p>— Я не занимаюсь колдопсихиатрией, Роза. И пожалуйста, Морганы ради, перестань называть меня Скорпи. </p><p>— Как скажешь. — Она пожимает плечами. — Как Лили?</p><p>Скорпиус мог с легкостью сейчас залезть ей в голову и прочитать все ее мысли, она бы даже не узнала об этом, но он этого не делает. Тупо смотрит, не зная, что ответить. Вопрос о Лили застает его врасплох. Он не ожидал, что она спросит.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Он нелепо потирает рукой затылок. — Сидит дома, рисует колдопортреты. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор.</p><p>Но вообще-то многое изменилось, думает Скорпиус. Стало сложнее. </p><p>Гораздо сложнее. </p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда Скорпиус первый раз увидел Розу, он не поверил, что такие девчонки существуют. Бойкая, громкая и очень веселая, Роза затмевала собой всех остальных. Ему казалось, что она вообще никого и ничего не боится, для нее попросту не существовало никаких авторитетов. Скорпиусу очень нравилось, что всего в одиннадцать лет она была такой.</p><p>Они подружились практически сразу — и с ней, и с Альбусом, несмотря на то, что Альбус был полной ее противоположностью: зажатый, загнанный в угол зверек. Они со Скорпиусом были похожи в этом, и Роза стала своеобразным мостом между ними и всем остальным миром. Именно она учила их обоих, как дать отпор всем сразу, как добиться желаемого и как сдать трансфигурацию Минерве МакГонагалл. </p><p>Скорпиуса Роза поддерживала вообще во всём. В стремлении заниматься колдопсихиатрией в частности. Когда он сказал, что изучает легилименцию, уже на следующий день Роза выяснила, что ему нужно сделать, что прочитать, к кому обратиться. Она всегда протягивала руку помощи, даже когда он откровенно насмехался над ее желанием стать магозоологом и над ней подтрунивал.</p><p>И что уж там говорить, в какой-то момент Роза заменила ему всех. Он тянулся к ней, и она никогда не отталкивала, всегда принимала его таким, каким он был: странным — как он любил говорить, с ебанцой, — и даже жалким. </p><p>Роза только не поцеловала его первой. Скорпиус сделал это сам, в конце четвертого курса. Его укусил растопырник, и Роза обрабатывала ранку. У нее было такое серьезное, сосредоточенное лицо, что Скорпиус попросту не сдержался.</p><p>Тогда всё и началось; Роза ответила ему взаимностью, и ни о какой дружбе речи больше не шло. Роза тянулась к нему и переживала за него, когда он в воспоминаниях о матери и в фантазиях о жизни, которой у него никогда не будет, уходил в себя. «Скорпи, что у тебя на уме?», «Скорпи, ты в порядке?» Роза была проницательна, но проблема Скорпиуса заключалась в том, что он никогда в порядке не был.</p><p>Он отталкивал Розу с ее поддержкой. И чем дальше заходили их отношения, тем большее расстояние их разделяло. Роза бесила его; ее забота, ум и понимание оказались скучными, а ее разглагольствования о магических тварях — подростковой глупостью. И об этом он постоянно ей говорил. </p><p>Когда Скорпиус видел, как что-то меркнуло в ее глазах, ему становилось легче. А потом он ненавидел себя, извинялся и говорил, что больше такого не будет. И, конечно же, Скорпиус врал.</p><p>Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Роза хоть раз накричала на него, сказала, что он мудак и чтобы убирался из ее жизни; устроила скандал, заплакала, швырнула чем-нибудь тяжелым — но она никогда так не делала. Только говорила: «мне не нравится» и «мне неприятно».</p><p>Даже Альбус, который не желал видеть что-то дальше своего носа, обращал на это внимание.</p><p>«Тебе, друг, адреналина не хватает, кажется. Или чего там, ты же будущий психиатр. Оставь ты ее в покое».</p><p>И за трепом Скорпиус сам не заметил, как Роза из яркой и бойкой стала тенью, стала такой же, каким был он: мрачной и постоянно пережевывающей одни и те же мысли. А когда заметил — разочаровался. Потому что Роза оказалась такой же, как и все остальные: </p><p>слабой.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В середине шестого курса Скорпиус впервые обратил внимание на Лили, младшую сестру Альбуса. Скорпиус наблюдал за ней исподтишка: как она улыбается, как закрывает глаза, витая в своих фантазиях, и как каждый раз с удивлением обнаруживает магическую кисть за ухом.</p><p>Почти всегда руки Лили были в краске — в основном синей или красной, — и она никуда не выходила без блокнота. Скорпиус подкинул ей тайком новый, яркого, красного цвета, и с удовольствием наблюдал после, как она в нем рисовала быстрыми движениями руки.</p><p>Лили нравилась ему; он совсем не знал ее, но чувствовал, что она бы его поняла во всём, делала бы так, как ему нравилось, не лезла с постоянными расспросами о самочувствии и вообще не лезла бы, когда не просили.</p><p>Тем же летом они случайно столкнулись в узком коридоре, когда Скорпиус гостил в Норе вместе с Розой и Альбусом. </p><p>Тогда ему в нос ударила целая туча ароматов: красок, растворителя, полыни, ванили — и у Скорпиуса потянуло в солнечном сплетении.</p><p>Всё, что она ему сказала — радостное «привет». Лили быстро убежала в сад. После этого Скорпиус не спал всю ночь, ворочался в неудобной постели, рассматривая деревяшки на потолке. Он думал о ней, о том, какая она — Лили Луна Поттер — и как с ней заговорить. И вроде: сестра Альбуса, кузина Розы, можно начать разговор на любую тему, вообще какую угодно. Только вот Скорпиус не считал, что это так просто.</p><p>Лили стала для него огоньком в беспроглядном мраке; за ней он бы пошел на край света. И эта ее загадочность, ее расслабленная улыбка покорили его.</p><p>Розе Скорпиус ничего не сказал; «Ты какой-то странный сегодня, — бросила она на следующий день за завтраком и в шутку добавила: — Влюбился, что ли». Скорпиус буркнул себе под нос: не-твое-дело, — и крепче сжал ее руку.</p><p>Ему было стыдно.</p><p>В этот момент, наблюдая, как Лили рисует что-то в блокноте — в его блокноте, — он ненавидел себя. Лили бросила короткий взгляд на него и тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>«Вы такая <i>хорошая пара</i>, Роза!»</p><p>Скорпиус не смог различить ее интонацию; ему хотелось сказать: нет, мы не пара, она мне надоела, пойдем погуляем, Лили. Этого он, конечно, не сделал.</p><p>Первый раз в жизни Скорпиус почувствовал: ему нужен был совет.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>После этого, когда они вернулись в Хогвартс, он стал чаще ругаться с Розой. Иногда она ему даже отвечала, но вяло и без агрессии: ты стал совсем невыносимым, ты изменился, Скорпи. На этом все заканчивалось; он уходил, но всегда возвращался к ней с извинениями, она вздыхала, но всегда принимала его обратно.</p><p>В одну из таких ссор он и подошел к Лили. Дождался, пока у нее закончатся прорицания и затащил за колонну. «Давай встретимся в Хогсмиде сегодня». Лили не задала ему ни одного вопроса. Не спросила про Розу, не спросила, почему так. Только кивнула и сказала: я прогуляю гербологию ради тебя, <i>Малфой</i>.</p><p>В тот же вечер они целовались, забившись в самый дальний угол «Трех Метел». И если Роза, кажется, больше жизни любила целоваться с ним, то Лили <i>позволяла</i> себя целовать, и Скорпиусу нравилось это чувство. Нравилось, как Лили худыми руками обнимала его за шею, как кусала его за нижнюю губу и смотрела из-под ресниц.</p><p>А потом Скорпиус увидел Альбуса с подругой. Они смотрели прямо на них, и Скорпиус прочитал у него в голове: мудак. Это стало первым успехом Скорпиуса в легилименции. Он стал чаще заглядывать после этого в сознание лучшего друга и в сознание Розы — и упивался этим знанием тайных мыслей. Но он никогда не читал мыслей Лили.</p><p>Когда Скорпиус, с распухшими губами и идиотской улыбкой на лице, тем же вечером крался в гостиную Слизерина, он молился всем богам мира, чтобы не встретить Розу. И не встретил.</p><p>Как ни странно, у них после этого даже наладились отношения. Роза перестала донимать его вопросами; они сидели, обнимаясь, на широком каменном подоконнике, Роза рассказывала ему о невероятных свойствах яда рунеспура, а Скорпиус думал о Лили. Даже когда он целовал Розу — он думал о Лили. Когда они трахались в Выручай-комнате — он думал о Лили. Точнее, о том, как сильно Лили отличается от Розы, насколько она <i>другая</i>. </p><p>У нее не было этих идиотских веснушек на плечах, мешающих длинных волос, коротких ногтей. Лили была тонкая, хрупкая, и Скорпиусу казалось, что красивее женщины на этом свете не существует. Когда он смотрел на Розу, он так не думал; ему просто нравилось спать с ней, нравилось, что она, такая искренняя и теплая, доверяла ему.</p><p>Однажды он назвал ее Лили. Они лежали на кровати, Роза тяжело дышала, повернулась к нему и спросила: «Что?» А Скорпиус не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать: «Лилиями пахнет». Выручай-комната услужливо подбросила букет лилий на подоконник, но он прочел в голове Розы только одно слово: </p><p><i>врешь</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Скорпиус разрывался между ними двумя. Он сам не понимал, как так выходит, что Роза до сих пор ничего не знала — или делала вид, что не знала. Как он так мастерски скрывался, как они с Лили вообще умудрялись быть близки в Хогвартсе.</p><p>«А тебе не страшно, что Роза узнает?» — спросил он у нее как-то. </p><p>«А должно?»</p><p>Больше Скорпиус не задавал этот вопрос. Он вообще ни о чем ее не спрашивал. Ему было достаточно слышать, как сильно она любит его. Больше Скорпиуса ничего не волновало.</p><p>Иногда Скорпиусу хотелось, чтобы Роза узнала. Чтобы она нашла их вдвоем в самый неподходящий момент, наорала на него, задыхаясь от рыданий. Он очень хотел этого, хотел ее эмоций, хотел причинить ей боль. </p><p>И Роза, конечно же, узнала.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Они снова все вместе были в Норе. Молли радовалась: в этом году наконец-то Альбус привез с собой подружку — и говорила, что и Лили скоро найдет свое счастье; та только молча улыбалась. Она снова рисовала, и в тот момент, когда Скорпиус думал о том, как они с Лили будут счастливы после Хогвартса, она протянула Розе рисунок.</p><p>«На память».</p><p>На рисунке счастливая Роза улыбалась и смотрела на Скорпиуса. В реальной жизни такого давно не было: на рисунке Скорпиус тоже улыбался ей. В голове у Розы он прочитал, как понравился ей рисунок, и что она обязательно поставит его на свою тумбочку в Хогвартсе, и как вообще здорово, что они здесь, все вместе, и что скоро Рождество.</p><p>Роза нашла их тем же вечером, за сараем: Скорпиус как раз задирал юбку Лили, а она держалась за его плечи и тяжело дышала.</p><p>Скорпиус даже не увидел Розу — почувствовал, что она здесь. Он услышал ее мысли, и на него накатило предвкушение.</p><p>Роза молчала. Она вообще ничего не сказала, только смотрела, как будет смотреть на него через шесть лет после этого. А в голове у нее был не просто ворох, а вихрь, и среди всего этого вихря Скорпиус уловил только одно, самое важное для него: чего тебе не хватало? </p><p>Он слышал, как внутри себя Роза мечется, не зная, что ей делать; она думала, что готова к его измене — а оказалась не готова. У Розы отличная выдержка, отметил он про себя и подумал, как хорошо было, если бы она дала ему пощечину и сказала все это вслух. Но Роза промолчала.</p><p>Она не стала ждать объяснений. Собрала вещи и сиганула в камин под причитания Молли. Альбус тогда еще прошептал: ну наконец-то, — и Скорпиус вдруг осознал: это он сказал ей, где они. Мысли и сомнения Альбуса в голове это подтвердили.</p><p>Одного только Скорпиус тогда не понял: он навсегда потерял что-то очень важное и ценное. Удовлетворение, которое принесли ему мысли Розы, затмило всё остальное.</p><p>Лили тогда вечером обнимала его и смеялась: хорошо-что-она-знает, нам-не-нужно-больше-прятаться, вам-давно-надо-было-порвать, ты-не-был-счастлив, Скорпиус...</p><p>А он думал только о том, как Роза сейчас в Лондоне, у родителей, плачет в своей комнате — наверняка плачет, — и ни о чем больше.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>После этого Скорпиус практически не видел Розу. И в те моменты, когда ему удавалось заметить ее или обратить на себя внимание, ему казалось, что она вообще никак не изменилась. Он ожидал: поникнет, под глазами залягут синяки от бессонных ночей в истериках. Но ничего этого не было.</p><p>Роза не разговаривала с ним. Смеялась над чужими шутками. Очень радовалась за Альбуса, помогала им с Селестой готовиться к ЖАБА. </p><p>В Розе не изменилось ни-че-го. Из того, чего бы ему хотелось.</p><p>И Скорпиуса раздражало, что она стала спокойнее, чем была, да, стала носить какой-то дурацкий высокий хвост, стала гулять с другими парнями. Он почему-то представил себе картину, в которой Роза поддерживала их, а не его, выслушивала их, а не его. </p><p>Он думал, она будет страдать. </p><p>Но сейчас, кажется, страдал только он сам. Накричал на Лили за то, что она полезла к нему с вопросами, прогулял зельеварение. Он бродил по коридорам в надежде увидеть Розу, и он увидел.</p><p>Она сидела на лавочке на улице и читала. Волосы на лицо больше не падали. </p><p>
  <i>...вот бы посмотреть на василиска. Дядя Гарри говорил о Тайной комнате, и что в подвале лежит скелет, если его оттуда не убрали, одним глазком бы только...</i>
</p><p>Ничего необычного, подумал Скорпиус. Всё как всегда.</p><p>— Я чувствую твое присутствие за десять миль, Скорпи, — неожиданно сказала Роза, когда он подошел к ней. </p><p>Скорпиус не продолжал читать ее мысли. Сел рядом, тяжело вздохнул — и не смог ничего сказать. Роза только мельком посмотрела на него, всунула ему книгу о магическом бихевиоризме, сказала: «С прошедшим тебя Рождеством», — и ушла.</p><p>На улице уже был апрель.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Первый раз осознание потери к Скорпиусу пришло через неделю после их встречи. Скорпиус не раз замечал Розу в компании близнецов Скамандеров. Она и раньше говорила ему, что они дружили. Но когда Скорпиус увидел, как обнимает ее за плечи Лисандр, ему поплохело.</p><p>Лили сидела рядом с ним и тоже наблюдала за этой сценой. «Быстро она тебе замену нашла», — сказала тогда. Скорпиус поджал губы — сам не понимая, от чего, — и, когда поймал взгляд Розы, поцеловал Лили.</p><p>Только Розе не было никакого дела.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они с Лили сидели на улице, когда Скорпиус решил поделиться с ней своими сомнениями. О том, что будет после Хогвартса, что он не может принять решение — становиться ему колдопсихиатром или нет. Лили ответила: «А я откуда знаю, кем тебе быть», — и больше ничего не сказала.<p>Скорпиус знал, кем хотела стать Лили. Он каждый раз восхищался ее рисунками, портретами в особенности. Он знал обо всех ее страхах, о том, что она любит и чего не любит. Это был единственный раз, когда Скорпиус залез в ее мысли и понял:</p><p>Лили не знает о нем совершенно ничего.</p><p>Еще через пару месяцев Скорпиус понял: Лили отделяет себя от мира, в котором живет. Поэтому она такая загадочная. Поэтому она так часто смотрит в пустоту. Ей скучно в этой реальности. Ей нет никакого дела до нее. И в этом ее загадочном мире собственных фантазий, в которых Лили — великая художница, места для Скорпиуса нет.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Последний раз Скорпиус видел Розу на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Тогда Лили тянула его за рукав, рассказывая, как круто они проведут это лето и на какие выставки сходят. Но Скорпиус не слушал. Он смотрел на Розу, на то, как Лисандр Скамандер, его уже бывший однокурсник, протягивает ей руку и она выпрыгивает из поезда. Как ее обнимает миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, как она машет Альбусу...</p><p>А Лили все говорила, говорила, говорила. И постепенно ее слова превратились для Скорпиуса в белый шум.</p>
<p></p><div class="sep5">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— О, я очень рада слышать, что все в порядке! — Роза впервые за разговор улыбается. — Очень жаль, что у тебя не получилось стать тем, кем ты хотел, Скорпи, — она быстро поправляется, — прости, <i>Скорпиус</i>.</p><p>А Скорпиус смотрит на нее. Дома его ждет жена, которая даже не подойдет к двери, чтобы встретить его. </p><p>Жена, которая все время рисует, рисует, рисует — портреты чужих людей, которых Скорпиус никогда не видел. </p><p>Жена, которая по несколько дней может не возвращаться домой. </p><p>Дома его ждут очередные скандалы, примирения, ссоры, чужая и своя боль — всё, чего он так хотел тогда, с Розой.</p><p>Всё это ждет его, распахивает для него свои объятия, цепкие и очень холодные. </p><p>А Роза сейчас, живая, теплая стоит прямо перед ним и улыбается такой мягкой и светлой улыбкой, и он видит, что Роза изменилась. Точнее нет, не так: она стала той Розой, которая была до их отношений. Уверенной в себе и очень веселой.</p><p>И от него, от Скорпиуса, в ее жизни не осталось никакого следа. И он ощущает всем телом, он чувствует: Роза нужна ему прямо сейчас. В этот раз у них всё получится. Он будет любить ее, целовать так, как никогда не целовал, поддерживать ее во всем. Он заменит ей весь мир. </p><p><i>Она нужна ему</i>.</p><p>Скорпиус смотрит на Розу во все глаза, но не может ничего сказать. Роза собирает волосы в высокий хвост. Он не знает, о чем она думает. Он ничего не знает о ее жизни. И это манит его. Эта неизвестность — он обязательно должен всё узнать.</p><p>— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь, Роза?</p><p>Она ухмыляется — это <i>действительно</i> ухмылка. И когда Роза приоткрывает рот, Скорпиус думает: сейчас согласится, вечером не придется идти домой, к Мордреду и Моргане эту Лили, она всё равно ни о чем не узнает.</p><p>— Наверное, нет. </p><p>Скорпиус читает в ее голове, и ее «нет» — это действительно «нет». Роза так много и быстро думает, что Скорпиус попросту не успевает. Он выхватывает мысли о прошлом, о том, как тяжело Роза пережила его измену, на периферии сознания ловит мысль о том, что Лисандр ее уже заждался наверняка, а им еще собираться и ехать на другой конец света...</p><p>— Знаешь, Скорпиус... — Роза прерывает его. — Во-первых, вылези из моей головы.</p><p>— Она улыбается. — Во-вторых, я не сержусь на тебя. Тогда, может, очень сердилась, ты причинил мне много боли и вообще очень подло поступил. Только я не сразу это поняла. — Роза смотрит на него, а у Скорпиуса внутри все горит. — Я тебя постоянно оправдывала твоим прошлым, тем, какой ты весь несчастный и запутавшийся. Я с самого начала знала, что ты изменяешь мне с Лили, но почему-то тебя прощала каждый раз. Вот и сейчас я на тебя смотрю и понимаю: я простила тебя уже очень давно. Ты несчастен, но это не оправдание. Не повод для меня возвращаться к тебе, — Скорпиус чувствует, как в груди у него разрастается тревога, — и мне очень жаль, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Надеюсь, что однажды у тебя все будет хорошо.</p><p>И пока Скорпиус переваривает ее слова, она успевает сказать ему:</p><p>— До встречи, — и пойти вперед. </p><p>Он смотрит ей в спину, Роза снова с Лисандром, как тогда; видит, как Роза улыбается ему, как целует его, как держит за руку, и с ужасом понимает: это мог быть он.</p><p>Он мог быть счастливым.</p><p>И всё это время он прекрасно знал, чего хотел от жизни. Когда от Лили разило другими мужчинами, когда они обвиняли друг друга во всех смертных грехах и посылали друг друга к дракклам — Скорпиус каждый раз думал: Роза бы так не поступила. С Розой было хорошо.</p><p>Роза, прямолинейная в своей искренности, была слишком удобной и простой. А Скорпиус, жадный до чужой боли, удобным и простым быть не хотел.</p><p>И сейчас, наблюдая, как Роза уходит от него с другим мужчиной, — он чувствует себя удовлетворенным: </p><p>он получил то, что заслужил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>